Say Hello to the Joker
"Say Hello to the Joker" by PENGUIN RESEARCH is the ending theme of Durarara!!x2 Ketsu. It was released as PENGUIN RESEARCH's first single. Two versions of the single were released in 2016: the regular single and an anime edition single that included a DVD. Single Track List # Say Hello to the Joker (ジョーカーに宜しく) 3:46 # wasteland 4:01 # Critical Hit # Say Hello to the Joker -Instrumental- (ジョーカーに宜しく -Instrumental-) 3:45 Anime Edition CD Track List # Say Hello to the Joker (ジョーカーに宜しく) 3:46 # wasteland 4:01 # Say Hello to the Joker -Instrumental- (ジョーカーに宜しく -Instrumental-) 3:45 Anime Edition DVD Track List # Say Hello to the Joker -Music Video- (ジョーカーに宜しく -Music Video-) # TV Animation Durarara!!x2 Special Footage (PENGUIN RESEARCH ver.) TVアニメーション 「デュラララ!!×2」 特別映像 (PENGUIN RESEARCH ver.) Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 最先端のワード　いきてるグループ かけもしない番号　相対的な充足 望まないもんばっか　やたらと増えて 潤ってんでしょって　あの子どっか行った 結局そうやって欲しいカードは他人のもの せいぜい抗え　割り振られた程度の手札が尽きるまで ジョーカーなんて来ない 均等な不幸など　頼るな　縋るな 泥水でしゃんと目を覚ませ 甘んじてんじゃねえ　最低ラインのユートピアに いつ終わる　なんてない　謀れ escape |-| Rōmaji= Saisenten no words ikiteru group Kake mo shinai bangou soutaiteki na juusoku Nozomanai mon bakka yatara to fuete Uruotte'n desho tte ano ko dokka itta Kekkyoku sou yatte hoshii cards wa hito no mono Seizei aragae warifurareta teido no tefuda ga tsukiru made Joker nante konai Kintou na fukou nado tayoru na sugaru na Doromizu de shanto me wo samase Amanjite'n ja nee saitei rain no utopia ni Itsu owaru nante nai hakare escape |-| English translation= Cutting-edge words, a state-of-the-art group A number I'll never call, relative fulfillment Nothing but things I don't want just keep building up Wondering if she's really satisfied, that girl who disappeared somewhere And that just goes to show, the cards I want are in someone else's hand Just struggle as best you can, until the cards you've been dealt are all used up The joker'll never come So don’t depend on, don't rely on equal misfortune Splash your face with some muddy water to wake yourself up Don't be content in this lowest possible utopia There's no measurable end, so plan your escape! Lyrics (Full) Kanji= 最先端のワード　いきてるグループ かけもしない番号　相対的な充足 望まないもんばっか　やたらと増えて 潤ってんでしょって　あの子どっか行った 結局そうやって欲しいカードは他人のもの せいぜい抗え　割り振られた程度の手札が尽きるまで ジョーカーなんて来ない 均等な不幸など　頼るな　縋るな 泥水でしゃんと目を覚ませ 甘んじてんじゃねえ　最低ラインのユートピアに いつ終わる　なんてない　謀れ escape 居眠り用途で埋まる関係者席 振り落とされた　真摯な一般チケット 余計非がなくて煮え滾るラッキーガール 聞きそびれてしまった　なんかズルしたの？って 存外　人って忘れてしまうものだから 決して褪せない死のリアリティ 捕食者たちに思い出させてやれ ジョーカーなんて来ない 在りもしない　「もし」　を　語るな　縋るな 折角の傷に傷が付く 甘んじてんじゃねえ　余りもんのご利益に いつ終わる　なんてない　謀れ escape 結局誰しも濁った心臓を打ち鳴らし 笑って　笑って　裏で企んでんだ こんなザマで終わってられっかって ジョーカーなんて来ない 運命の包囲に　怯むな　縋るな 誰かの養分で終わりたいか 甘んじてんじゃねえ　最低ラインのユートピアに いつかなんて来ない　謀れ escape |-| Rōmaji= Saisenten no words ikiteru group Kake mo shinai bangou soutaiteki na juusoku Nozomanai mon bakka yatara to fuete Uruotte'n desho tte ano ko dokka itta Kekkyoku sou yatte hoshii cards wa hito no mono Seizei aragae warifurareta teido no tefuda ga tsukiru made Joker nante konai Kintou na fukou nado tayoru na sugaru na Doromizu de shanto me wo samase Amanjite'n ja nee saitei rain no utopia ni Itsu owaru nante nai hakare escape Inemuri youto de umaru kankeisha seki Furiotosareta shinshi na ippan tickets Yokei hi ga nakute nietagiru lucky girl Kikisobirete shimatta nanka zuru shita no? tte Zongai hito tte wasurete shimau mono dakara Kesshite asenai shi no reality Houshokusha-tachi ni omoidasasete yare Joker nante konai Ari mo shinai "moshi" wo kataru na sugaru na Sekkaku no kizu ni kizu ga tsuku Amanjite'n ja nee amari mon no go-rieki ni Itsu owaru nante nai hakare escape Kekkyoku dareshi mo nigotta shinzou wo uchinarashi Waratte waratte ura de takurandenda Konna zama de owatterarekkatte Joker nante konai Unmei no hou'i ni hirumu na sugaru na Dareka no youbun de owaritai ka Amanjite'n ja nee saitei rain no utopia ni Itsuka nante konai hakare escape |-| English translation= Cutting-edge words, a state-of-the-art group A number I'll never call, relative fulfillment Nothing but things I don't want just keep building up Wondering if she's really satisfied, that girl who disappeared somewhere And that just goes to show, the cards I want are in someone else's hand Just struggle as best you can, until the cards you've been dealt are all used up The joker'll never come So don’t depend on, don't rely on equal misfortune Splash your face with some muddy water to wake yourself up Don't be content in this lowest possible utopia There's no measurable end, so plan your escape! Seeking to take a snooze, officials fill their seats General admission tickets earnestly thrust upon them Having far too few flaws, that lucky girl boils hot They miss the chance to ask her, "Did you manage to cheat somehow?" More than you even expect Humans are prone to forgetfulness So we've gotta remind those predators of the unyielding reality of death The joker'll never come So don't speak of, don’t hang on to a non-existent "possibility" You'll just end up pouring salt in your wounds Don't be content collecting mere scraps of the profit There's no measurable end, so plan your escape! When it comes down to it Everyone has a polluted heart beating loud Smiling, smiling, plotting in the background and thinking, "I can't let it end like this!" The joker'll never come So don't flinch, don’t cling to the fate surrounding you Do you want to end up as someone else's nourishment? Don't be content in this lowest possible utopia There's no measurable end, so plan your escape! Trivia *Common mistranslations of the song title include "Good Luck to the Joker" and "Regards to the Joker." Category:Music